brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Rules
Not to be confused with the bullshitting event modifiers which is a different style of spicing up the gameplay and only appears in showdown events (Say that again??!) The special rules also known as "game spicers" is an addition to the normal mode within the bot brawl/brawl/co op brawl which gives the players have ability to play the game differently, this also acts as a freshment feature for players who thinks that this game is getting stale. This special rules feature can be found in all game mode which acts like modes within modes, but some special rules features are mode exclusive and some are aesthetic feature that only changes looks that dosent changes the gameplay. This special rules feature can be used by selecting and unselecting a special rules to be applied in the game, there can be only one special rules be activated at a time when playing a game, the players or the rooms can decide which special rule to play with and they will be matched up with the players who has chosen the same rule. There is one problem to this feature, which is players pool is still quite small in the game right now, so this can be fixed by making this special rules appears like the 4th event slot which is not always available or by making the rules not a must of everyone playing the same rule as some rules the players can choose to only affect self (like blind mode) but some rules are more general and can be more broadly played and must be played by everyone on the battle (like mummies mode), perhaps by playing with these special rules (1 only at a time, OR PERHAPS MORE THAN ONE!) the players can get special rewards than playing the normal games. Jiawhien2015's Special Rules General special rules This rules can be played in all game modes as they are all compatible within modes. Some of the common rules are *'Normal': no special rules applied to anything, its the initial gameplay with nothing special. *'Blind mode (one eye closed)': None of the players except him/herself can see the brawlers health bar, including own/not own minions' + teammates (unsure) damage dealt and damage taken. Only the player can see his/her own hitpoints and damage dealt. **'Blind mode (both eye closed) (addition to the blind mode)': This rule will also blinds the mode specific values, like scores and stars on head in bounty (you still can know during the last 20 secs when you turn on tips), amount crystals on a brawler and crystal scores, safe health, ball position and scores (though scores are easily memorized), and brawlers left. There is a rule that is only blinds the mode specific values but not blinds the brawlers basic health and attack value since its combinationable. **'Blind mode (other eye closed) (another addition)': This mode does not blinds the health or attack value of other brawlers and do blinds the mode spefific values instead. *'Twlight mode': As the mode name suggests, the players can only see whats going on near him/herself as well as can see what is near the teammates, like bush sighting. The twilight mode sight range is 5 tiles circular raduis and outside the 5 tiles sight it will be black. *'Mummies': Every certain amount of time, there will be a mummy emerge from the ground near the center area of the battlefield and will chase any brawler that he/she is closer to the mummy (fun fact: except for Mini Mummé from smash land), the stray mummy works like the nitas bear and moves the same speed as the bear, but it has only 800 health and does 200 damage per swipe. A good tactic is to redirect the mummy to the opponent brawler. *'Double damage': All kinds of damage will do double damage, exactly as the name imples. High damage brawlers benefits from this more. **'Double health/hitpoints': All brawlers and minions etc. will have double hitpoints, so brawlers are much harder to kill and el primo benefits from this the hardest. *'Instant death mode': Probably the roughest special rule, any attacks will instantly kills a brawler or minion etc. Close range and high health brawlers are weak in this rule and long range and multi shot brawlers benefits from this rule. *'No supers': No supers! The super button will disappears in this special rule mode. *'Time dilation/Time slow': Battles will be like time slow, literally. The timer will also tick slower to fit in the time slow battles. not sure by how slow. There is also a counterpart for this which is fast forward that makes everything goes faster so is the timer. This rule makes brawlers easier to dodge bullets. **'Fast forward': acts exactly opposite to the time dilation rule, everything goes faster including the timer which makes the game mode intensive. *'No bushes': All the bushes are removed in the map. **'Inverse bushes': All the bushes tiles are turned to the regular floor tiles and all the regular floor tiles are turned into bushes. *'Instant respawn:' When a brawler dies, they immediately respawn at their spawn point without waiting. *'Solar flare': The flare from the sun has damaged all the shield, brawlers will not have the respawn shield when they respawns. *'Team colour swap': This is an aesthetic feature and can be choosen along with other rules. You play as red team and your bullets are red, blue bullets will hurt you and in the game result screen, the red is the top area and the blue is the bottom area. In bounty and smash and grab, the team colour on the top screen swaps, in heist the safe is red, in showdown the enemies and the boxes are blue, and in brawl ball the opponent goal at the top is blue and our goal at the bottom is red. *'Nostalgic': This rules is soooooo... ahhhhhhh. It reminds me of the past and i had a good time to play with brawlers like mortis in the past. All brawlers will have their base stats and mechanics during the time when they first released. **'Sepia': The screen will turned into reddish brown (sepia themed view), the screen looks more like the olden days. This special rule also aesthetic. *'Fog of war:' The opponent side of the spawn will be fogged, the fog opacity is high but not completely and i am not sure how far should the fog extends out. *'Fight in style': All brawlers in the battlefield will wears the latest skins if they havent brought a skin for that brawler already or using the default skin by purpose (if that brawler the player plays has skins), brawler that already brought skin for will use the current equip skin. This another special rule also aesthetic. In other words this rule gives people to experience the skins for the brawler they are playing. *'Meaning of Bushes': Brawlers will not be revealed when they attacks or when taking damage when in the bushes, you still can see them roughly the direction the attacks they come from and when your super button charges. **'Bigger Extent': Extension to the meaning of bushes rule, in this rule your teamamtes would be hidden from bushes when they enters like enemies, just like actual sighting. *'Invisible attacks': All attacks ammos will become invisible, meaning that everyone cannot see when a bullet is coming at you, including melee attacks like punches, you still can see them doing an attack animaton although its unreliable. This rule makes the gameplay more challenging. *'Brawler bans': based on the card bans in clash royale, you or your room can choose to not matchmake against up to 3 different brawlers that you or your room bans. Example if you ban barley mike mortis then go to matchmaking, then you will not see barley mike mortis in the battle. This does not applies to showdown because its going to be too limited. *'Friendly fire on': This rule gives players an extreme challenge: Friendly attacks will also hurts allies brawlers, enemies attacks also hurts their allies. So you must aim more carefully which means do not shoot if a friendly is between you and your target. Jessie orb will bounce off to a friendly after hitting the first target. The turret and bear will only target opponents as usual but the turret can hit friendlies by accident. Hitting friendly brawlers will also charges up the super. *'Bullets on collision': This is one of the wildest rule in the game. Brawlers attacks will cancels out each other on another bullets (particually opponents bullet), its just like bullets can destroy another bullets for example colts bullets when hit with another colts bullets both of them will collide and disappears (including melee attacks lie el primos punches but not mortis dash). Single and powerful bullets are weak in this rule and multiple bullets are strong in this rule, when any of the colts bullets hits the pocos wave then one colt bullet will disappear along with the pocos wave attack. *'Tapping galore': Everyone will be using tap mode! hooray! to commemorate with the original control mode and in the old days. *'Unlimited ammo': All brawlers will have unlimited ammo and can attack as fast as they want! but the damage will go up or down depending on the reload speed! Brawlers with longer reload time will get heavier penalty in this rule, example el primos punch will be 1.25 more damage and brocks main attack damage will be devided by 2.1 and rico damage will remains the same. Mortis and pipers suffers the heaviest from this. *'Hardcore mode': Another roughest special rule ever, once a brawler get killed there are no reaspawns like the showdown gameplays (only have one life). This applies to team battles or modes that are unlimited lives (but not bounty). Insane disadvantage whose brawler got killed so essentially 2v3, like extremely high risk and extremely high reward. If all brawlers were killed, the game will not end immediately though. Not available in showdown. *'Scorching Heat': The sun is very strong right now, and its quite hot and bright. The battlefield will looks brighter and all brawlers except spike and fire based brawlers will starts regaining hitpoints 1 seconds later and healing speed decreases from 13% to 10%. *'Inverse Perspective': Instead of spawning at the bottom you spawn at the top, the moving and attacking direction is vertically mirrored that you need to because your spawn is at top instead of bottom, like you are playing the enemy side view. Not available in showdown. *'Bots vision': When your bullets hits deals damage on an opponent inside the grass, that opponent will not be briefly revealed. However they will still briefly reveal themself when they attacks. This rule is based on the bots can see you for a short time when you attacks while in the bushes and the bots will not see you when taking damage inside the bushes. This might be another minor rule but we will see because it might not be. You could see if your bullet stops midway in the bushes and not reaches the range limit to tell that you hit someone and your super will also flashes. *'Static super button challenge': This rule sets you and the others back to the time before the december update, when the super button will not flash when you land a shot on an opponent when super is charge up or not. This slightly gives the players a little challenge to make them have to play more cautious which affects the longer ranged brawlers more. This might be another minor rule. I am not sure if the super button should have its old look to pre december update for this rule so as to make it more realstic. *'Fair super rechargement': Brawlers' super attack will not charge up their super, which makes it more fair across all brawlers like poco. *'Real life injury mechanics': This is another extreme rule, brawlers cannot heals in just the matters of seconds just like injuries from real life which typically takes days to heal. So only healing elements like the poco super and pam super can heal. This is also seen on the Survival Challenge from this post *'Double reload speed': all brawlers will have their reload time halved thus can attack twice as fast. *'Teleport': The spawning locations can be anywhere on the map on the 20th yard of the map, could be applied on both inital spawns and respawns. This does not applies in showdown (OR CAN?). *'Rainforest': 1 or some grasses could be growning in a random spot of the map in certain seconds time throughout the game.https://www.reddit.com/r/Brawlstars/comments/7z9ayz/brand_new_challenges_in_brawl_stars/ - Double reload speed, Teleport, Rainforest *'Power Rangers': All brawlers have increased range on their main and super attacks by 1 tiles (including minions). *'Tournament Standards': All brawlers will be changed to 0 power to make fights truly fair. **'Tournament Standards - Part Deux': All brawlers will be changed to 0 power and star power is applied on all brawlers. *'Exercising Fever': Once you started moving, you cant stop moving if you let go of the joystick the brawler will continue moving to the direction that you last specified it to. This idea is inspired by the achivement with the same name, if you use this rule then you can get that achievements on the first try guaranteed. *'Auto-aimless': No auto-aim allowed in this rule! (function removed in this rule), maybe skills may be back for this rule. *'One finger challenge': Only one finger is allowed to play on the game, which reduces the brawler performance relative to normal gameplay so servely, a difficult challenge for players!!! If multiple finger used to touch on the screen then only the first finger that holds on the screen to move or attack will be counted/registered *'Guideless aim': Uh oh! Brawlers does not have the aim line guide to show them there the attacks will travel to in this rule! This rule also makes the gameplay more challenging and perhaps make plays more skillful. *'Forced Supers': Once the brawler charges up the super, he/she must use up the super first then can using normal attack once again, repeat when super full again. *'Slippery Floor': The floor becomes slippery (maybe the floor becomes icy or just add slippery subtance on the floor to make it looks shinier) which causes all brawlers to take some time to stop or change direction. *'Draft mode': Its the clash royale style draft mode, you dont pick a brawler before a match and when the match starts, you and the others can pick one brawler out of the 2/3...? brawler choices at the same time with 15 seconds time limit (all available choices are different brawlers so no duplicate) to choose and the brawl starts after a brawler is chosen (dont choose and you get the random within the choices like clash royale). *'Duplicate frenzy': All players will play the same brawler in the map, if random then you will be matched with the 5 other same as you (or 9 in showdowns) and if room then the host will select the brawler everyone will use and match with other team who also choose the same brawler. *'Random brawler': Based on the kairostime wheel of misfortune, you will not select a brawler before a match and you will play a random brawler you have unlocked when the match starts, players should not play this rule if they have a 500 trophy brawler and dont want to risk those. The draft mode rule is the less random extent of this rule. *'Inflexiblility': Brawlers will take twice/thrice as long to turn directions which makes them change directions slower. *'Command Delay': Everything you do will be delayed by 0.5 seconds, based on the time you make the move or attack to the time your brawler does these commands. *'One at a time': When brawlers move they cannot reload to they must stop moving to reload their ammo. *'Missing Servers': Oh-oh! it seems that all the local severs went missing! All attacks have a shot delay (of unknown time which may varies) like during beta where servers are not installed on the local country yet (even on finland since "missing servers" is just a name and to make brawls fair even on finland). *'Longer respawn time': Each time a brawler die their respawn is longer by 1 seconds starting first time at 5 seconds (max is 12 seconds). *'Invisible buttons': The movement, aim, super aim will not be visible to the player but the function is still the exact same. : Inspired by screen mirroring that looking on the big monitor to brawl instead of the host device. Smash and Grab exclusive These rules can be only played in the smash and grab mode as these are incompatible in the other modes. *'Crystal power': For every crystal you have in your possession, you gain every 2% of health and 5% of attack additive. Holding more crystal also makes you slightly more powerful rather than only being more valuable as a target. *'Duo crystals': the crystal mine will drop 2 crystals at a time, but half as often. *'Destructible mines': The center mine has a hitbox and can take damage, when the crystal mine takes certain amount of damage, it will get destroyed and will not be able to produce crystals for few seconds, then after that it repairs itself, it works like in clash of clans raids. *'Valuable crystals': These crystals are gem green coloured and each of them worth 3 value, they are only 4 possible in each game and it drops in the 1st, 10th, 20th and 29th order, thus increases the total points from 29 to 38. It still requires 10 points to start a countdown, brawlers collected the green crystal will be shown on top of their head but i am not sure how it should looks like. *'Heavy crystals': Inspired from the crystals from the Deep Mines where the crystals are heavier, but the crystals are lighter than the ones in the deep mines and are slightly heavier than the crystals in the non heavy crystals rule. Holding certain amount of crystals will begins to slow down the brawlers movement speed. The max amount of crystals a brawler can get without slowing down yet is 4. When a brawler holds 5 crystals their movement speed will start slowing down, by a bit by 5 speed value, making movement speed to 645 and 745 for crow, and will move slower for every crystals get since 5. For example 10 crystals will make barleys movement speed to 620, as 6 of the crystals slows him down. *'Instant win': the first team to get the 10th crystal wins the game, there are no timer countdown in this rule. *'Crystal extract': When a glowing crystal wall is destroyed a crystal will drop from that wall (much like people extracting minerals from rocks and have a very realstic feel), players can utilize the glowing walls to get few crystals out of it. This rule is only applicable on certain maps (like crystal cavern and not bone box) and are not available for rule selection when on maps that does not have glowing crystals. The mines will produce less total crystals depending on how many glowing walls the maps have (29 - amount of glowing walls = mines produces), crystal cavern has 12 total glowing walls for with this rule applied the mines will produce 17 crystals. Not sure is the rate should be slowed to match the same time it takes to produce the 29 crystals. *'Smash and Grab Extension': First team to get 29 crystals and holds for another 16+ seconds to win, instead of 10 and total spawns is still 29. This rule makes the game lasts longer so that we will see more action overall per match, trophies and rewards should increase according. *'Round and forth': This rule provide itense gameplay, as long you have more crystals than your opponent (minimum 1 crystal in team's possession instead of usual to) the 40 (+ the text duration) seconds countdown will start and failure to get same or more crystal within the time will lose. *'Belonged gems': When a team gets a neutral purple gem from the mine first then that gem will belongs to that team who picks it up and turns to that team colour (from purple) (not shown since its already picked up), so when a teammate who picked up that gem dies, then that gem will drop as that teams colour and the other side will be unable to pick that up since its already belonged to that side who picks it up first (dont need to worry of dying at all and the only reason for them to kill brawlers with gems is to hopefully delay the countdown long enough to tie the value of the team who got enough gems for countdown first), because of this rule, the game will last longer, so the rewards will increased accordingly or reducing the amount of gems needed for countdown (this means its very hard to recover from enemy countdown since you cant pick at least from gems from their drath area then run to reduce their gem count to more in par with your team gems amount). A minor thing but worth noting once a team gets 15 gems first in this rule then its game over for the other team since there are no 15+ gems potentional for possession for them as the max gem spawn amount is 29) This makes the gems behaves abit like the bounty star in which the star permenently belongs to the team which picks it up. Bounty exclusive As you can see, these bounty special rules are incompatible with the others mode. *'Old school (bounty)': Brawlers start with one stars when start of the battle or when respawns, center stars adds a star on the players' head. This works exactly like the bounty mode before the sept 4 update. *'Twinke twinkle little stars': Brawlers stars on their head will have no limits and can have as many stars on their head, from 7. *'Stars banking': Brawlers will lose a star on their head in every certain amounts of seconds, thus reducing their wanted value overtime. This is suggested by the rum ham YT. *'Shooting star': Once the center star has been picked up, it will take about 20 seconds for another star to shoot down (from the space then sky) and lands on the center of the map (no impact; just lands), thus can be picked up again and gives a star to the team who picked it up like the first center star and the process repeats. Hence the name. The first star shoots down on the center of the map right before the match starts. This rule acts abit like the crystals in smash and grab. Heist exclusive *'Two safes': Both teams have a safe they have to defend and they also have to destroy the opponent safe, no time limit. Heist maps will looks different. *'Old School (heist)': The mapping is arranged on when they first arranged, like the safe are more front and lesser walls guarding the safe and more entrance points on the 3 original heist maps, this is attackers favour so it can be tweaked without removing the old school aspects, like greatly increasing the safes health. *'No throwers brawlers': The rules will disallows you or your room players to have a throwers in your team (example is barley and mike), and will match against opponent teams that does not have throwers, although this can be applied on any gamemodes. The reason this rule appears on the heist section is to have a good time where there are no throwers in the game. 99% of matches you will see at least one throwers in heist (you may be one). *'Heist survival mode': this the sub game of the heist mode, there are no time limit and the longer the defending team defended the batter their reward and the longer the attacking team destroyed the safe the better the reward. The mark off point is at 2:30 and the timer is in the stopwatch format. The reward is positve or negative dependings if the stopwatch timer reached 2:30, if reached already then the defeding team will have positive reward and bigger reward if defended even longer, and opposite is true for the attacking team. This might make a big hit to the game. Showdown exclusive *'Elixir Fest': Powerup boxes will be spawns on every spot it can on the map; 100% of the boxes will spawn on all the possible box spawn area.https://www.reddit.com/r/Brawlstars/comments/7bwn80/special_events_ideas/ *'The 10 trophy rule': Regardless of your trophy count, getting 1st place guatantees 10 trophies gain and 10th place will guarantee 10 trophies lose, the 2nd-9th rank trophy changes will be based on the brawlers trophies accordingly. This rule rewards the first player more and punishes the 10th player more, as to spice up things abit more. This rule can be selecting when that brawler reaches 100 trophies although its not confirmed. *'Empty boxes': Some power up boxes are empty... *'Brawler unworthy': Killed brawlers will not drop powerups. **'We are the peers': In contrast to the elixir fest rule, this rules makes the map have no powerup boxes at all (also brawlers do not drops powerups), so that no one is stronger than one another and will cause the gameplay to be different than the default rule. The peer meaning means "equal" in this context. *'The share (duo showdown)': Based on the fact that real life works is that when a brawler get an elixir bottle it does not get shared to teammates because the teammate is not in contact with him/her and the amount is just right for one brawler (only the picker but not teammate get the powerup too), the amount of boxes on the map will be same as in solo showdown because of this rule. Brawl Ball exclusive *'Bushes Logic': Even the ball will not be seen when it is in the bushes unless friendlies is near the ball in the bush or is dribbling the ball in the bush. This is quite minor. *'Run faster!': All brawlers will have their movement speed increased by 100, this is inspired by football matches where the players would always runs fast in the matches, so YES! This could be inplemented on all gamemodes since its supported. Boss Fight (2017)/Big Game * * Robo Rumble * Boss Fight (2018) * Siege * Lone Star *'Damage based': Ranking is based on damage you dealt instead of star based kills. Takedown *'Differences': The rank is decided based on the damage you deal to the boss, minus from the damage you taken, so! avoid getting hit by boss and other brawlers helps! (This good shit may be a good way to improve takedown) *'Wander': The boss does not care about you, he will not chase nearby brawlers, he will just walk whereever he wants and attacks brawlers near him with his mace and shoots lasers/lightning balls/rockets as ranged attack. *'Beserk': How about the boss gets angry at 60% health, furious at 35%, and enraged at 10%, works similar to boss fight gamemode. References this section for new ideas by users... Trivia *This is obvious but i havent wrote it till today (nov/4/17) *Altough only one rules can be played at a time, but it is still possible to play multiple rules at once as it makes quite a lot of sense and most rules dont conflict with the others. Category:Others Category:Reddit Category:Original Concepts Category:Game Features Category:Community